My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 4
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 4 is the fourth official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 4 is adapted into Episode 7 and Episode 8 of season 1. Episode 7 covers chapters 1-5 Episode 8 covers chapters 6-8 Synopsis SUMMER CAMP IS A MINEFIELD FOR A LONER. Ahh, summer break. No school, no responsibilities, and no friends to pass the time with-until Miss Hiratsuka drafts the Service Club (plus a few normies) into volunteering to supervise an elementary school camping trip. But Hachiman has a knack for sticking to the sidelines and is prepared to survive this awkward outing with as little conflict as possible-until he meets a little girl who's already started down the path to loner-dom herself. Summary * Chiba Mura Summer Camp arc. ** Hayato mentions his "Y" crush. ** Rumi is Introduced. ** Hachiman gets Saika's email. * Hachiman and Yui recognize the car that was involved in the accident on their first day of high school. They realize it is Yukino's and she was probably in the car. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue The prologue is a middle school book report by Hachiman, on Souseki Natsume's book: Kokoro (Heart). Chapter 1 - "This is how Hachiman Hikigaya spends his summer vacation". During summer break, Hachiman and Komachi are going through his old homework. Komachi is trying to find something "normal" that she can copy instead of doing actual work. She gives up and decides to write her own report because Hachiman's are too twisted. She reveals she wants to copy his assignments for better grades so she can get into Soubu. One day Hachiman heads out to do some of Komachi's errands so she can focus on studying. While out in Kaihin-Makuhari he notices Totsuka with his tennis club members and Zaimokuza with his arcade buddies among all the people. He stops at a book store to find a book for himself and study material for Komachi. He feels someone staring at him and is surprised to discover Yukino browsing books as well. She doesn't say anything and quickly leaves when Hachiman makes eye contact. On his way home Hachiman runs into Yui who is out with Yumiko. Yui remembering Hachiman's birthday occurs during summer break, offers to throw him a party, or just the two of them could do some summer things sometime. Hachiman mentions he wouldn't mind doing something normal. Yui says she'll make plans and leaves.All of Chapter 1 is omitted from the Anime Chapter 2 - "No matter what you do, you can't escape Shizuka Hiratsuka". Hachiman is relaxing at home thinking about how the Service Club can't force him to do anything over the summer when he starts to receive emails and calls from Shizuka. Hachiman turns off his phone and thinks that will be the end of it. A little later Komachi joins him in the living room. She wants a reward for studying so hard. Komachi asks Hachiman to go shopping in Chiba with her, which he reluctantly agrees to. Komachi lures him to the Chiba bus stop where an angry Shizuka is waiting. Shizuka explains that the Service Club will be helping out at a camp in Chiba Village, they are joined by Yui, Yukino, and Totsuka. Shizuka makes Hachiman ride shotgun because she likes talking with him. On the ride, Shizuka asks Hachiman what he's been up to. He replies anime, gaming, studying, to which Shizuka appears a little jealous. Hachiman asks her what she did, and she tells him she was working as she only gets the Bon Festival off and no summer break, which depresses Hachiman.Omitted - Hayama is left out of this section in the Anime. Chapter 3 - "Hayato Hayama is socially adept with everyone". Nearing their destination Hachiman remembers he had come to this camp in middle school. Shizuka explains more about their situation. The plan is to stay 3 days and 2 nights. Upon arrival Hachiman is surprised to see Hayama, Miura, Tobe, and Ebina exit another van. Shizuka tells them all they will be aides to the camp workers during their stay. But in their free time they can do as they please. Privately, she also tells Hachiman and Yukino it is a good opportunity for them to learn to work with other social circles. In the main meeting area, Hachiman, Yukino, and Yui are all intimidated by the sheer "power" of the 100 elementary school children they will be helping. Hachiman watches Hayama give a small speech and notices how easily he is able to communicate with the large crowd and teachers. After orientation Hayama introduces himself to Komachi and learns that she is "Hikitani's" (Hachiman) sister. When Hayama leaves, Komachi worriedly expresses that Hachiman stands no chance in anything against a hottie like Hayama. Hayama returns with Shizuka who tells them they will be preparing the students meals for today and sends them off to get started. On their way to the cooking station they watch the elementary kids on a scavenger hunt. Occasionally Hayama and Miura would offer help and encouragement. Hachiman notices that many of the younger students look up to the "popular normies". However, in one group he notices a girl who is obviously a loner and isn't interested in Hayama's charms. Hayama oblivious, tries to include her in the activity. She introduces herself as Rumi Tsurumi. Hachiman and Yukino both agree that what Hayama just did was wrong, and he missed her loner aura entirely. They watch as Rumi's group wanders off and slowly begins to exclude her again. The Service Club begins to prepare the food while Hayato's group starts setting up the eating area. To pass the time quicker they play some trivia while working, soon after the elementary kids start appearing for lunch. Chapter 4 - "Out of nowhere, Hina Ebina starts proselytizing". While preparing dinner later that night, Hachiman finds himself preparing a fire with Hayato. Hayato wants to tell Hachiman something but they are interrupted by others returning, he says they can talk later. When the cooking fires are lit, Hachiman sees Komachi and Shizuka heading towards him and laughing. Shizuka explains they were just enjoying talking about him and his younger days. The Hikigayas join Yukino in preparing curry. They start to discuss the various ingredients for curry, Yui and even Tobe join in. When the curry is finished prepping and left to cook, Shizuka makes the Sobu Students help out another group. Hayato leads them over to Rumi's group, where she has been excluded from participating again. Hayato notices and singles out Rumi, to Yukino and Hachiman's disapproval. He tries to include her, but she brushes him off and heads over to a spot near Hachiman and Yukino. Hachiman awkwardly starts a conversation, Rumi opens up slightly to Hachiman and Yukino. She explains that she is being bullied by "friends" she used to bully others with. Every so often they would pick a new person to bully, eventually it was her turn and it never changed. She hopes in middle school she can meet new friends. Hachiman and Yukino tells her its unlikely as most of the people she knows will go to the same middle school. After dinner Rumi is brought up. Hayato wants to do something to encourage her to participate more. Hachiman explains she's being excluded by others and isn't just shy. Shizuka thinks this falls under their "volunteer" job description and asks them to help Rumi if they want. Hayato wants to make everyone friends. Hachiman and Yukino disagree. No one has to be friends, but the bullying has to stop. Miura begins to defend Hayato's ideas which leads to an argument. Hachiman notes they don't stand much of a chance to help Rumi, if they cant even get along with each other. Chapter 5 - "All alone, Yukino Yukinoshit'''a gazes up at the night sky". Hachiman is sharing a room with Tobe, Hayama, and Totsuka. He hears Hayato talking to Tobe and accidentally joins their conversation. He learns that Hayato is 2nd in overall grades to Yukino. Tobe wants to gossip like on field trips. He brings up crushes and says he likes Ebina. Tobe asks Totsuka who says he doesn't like any girl, then asks Hayato, who is hesitant. Hayato only reveals a single initial "Y", before saying he's had enough and goes to sleep. After a while Hachiman can't sleep, he's thinking too much about Hayato's "Y". He decides to go for a walk. While out he comes across Yukino who is standing in a clearing singing quietly. When Hachiman asks why she is outside alone, Yukino reveals she had an argument with Yumiko and made her cry. She went for a walk to clear her head until things cooled down. Yukino quickly changes the subject to Rumi, mentioning she really wants to help her. Yukino says Rumi reminds her of Yui. In his head Hachiman thinks Rumi is much more similar to Yukino. Yukino thinks Hayato really wants to help too. Unsettled Hachiman asks if she and Hayato had some sort of relationship. Yukino tells him they went to the same elementary school and Hayato's parents are legal advisors for her family's business. Hachiman apologizes their families push her and Hayato together. Yukino continues saying its not really her problem, as her sister (Haruno) is the one who handles family business. She considers herself a replacement for her sister. Yukino finally says shes glad she could come and wishes Hachiman a good night before heading back to bed. Hachiman now alone, accepts that Yukino didn't answer more questions and values the comfortable space between them. He starts to wonder about Yui, Yukino and Hayama's pasts. Chapter 6 - "Unfortunately, '''Hachiman Hikigaya did not bring a swimsuit". The next morning, Hachiman is roused by Totsuka. Totsuka is concerned about Hachiman's summer sleep/exercise routine and demands they exercise at some point after camp. Totsuka gives his email to Hachiman who happily accepts it. Hachiman and Totsuka join the others for breakfast where Shizuka explains the final days events. They are to prepare a "spooky forest trek" (test of courage), and a bonfire. Hachiman finds himself working with Hayama again. When they finish they realize they are the only two left in the area. Hayama suggests they head back to their room. Hachiman declines because he doesn't want to be around Hayama. Hachiman heads to a nearby creek to wash his face and kill time. When Hachiman nears the creek he hears Yui and Komachi playing nearby. He sees his sister and Yui in their bathing suits. Komachi doesn't get an enthusiastic response for her look, so she pushes Yui in front of Hachiman and asks about her. Yui is very pretty and Hachiman has a hard time looking away but manages to start washing his face in the water to distract himself. He suddenly hears the cold voice of Yukino insulting him, when he turns around to retort he "forgets to breathe", and is stunned by her beauty. He manages to compose himself before Shizuka appears looking glamourous and "healthy" in her own revealing swimsuit. From behind Shizuka, Miura appears and snidely remarks that "she wins" while passing Yukino. As everyone consoles Yukino, it takes her a moment to realize they are talking about her "modest" chest. She reacts embarrassed, stating its not an important feature, overall perfection is more important. In the end Hachiman retreats to some shade and watches everyone play while returning to his "loner" routines. As Hachiman is zoning out he sees Rumi and calls her over. They are joined by Yui and Yukino. They start to talk about how Rumi can make friends. Hachiman and Yukino say when she goes to high school no one from elementary school will ever meet her again and she can try and make friends then. Rumi is still sad, but Hachiman wishes her a good time later during the "spooky forest trek" (test of courage). Chapter 7 - "In the end, Rumi Tsurumi chooses her own path". Time is running out to come up with a plan to help Rumi. The Sobu students are doing a final check of the "spooky trek" course and discussing what to do. Hachiman reveals his own idea. To have some of them bully Rumi's group into breaking up, if everyone is a loner no one can be excluded. The other Sobu students react negatively, but eventually agree to Hachiman's plan. Hayama agrees because he thinks the girls will band together instead of turning against each other. Shizuka asks the Sobu students to tell ghost stories to set the mood for the elementary school kids. Since none of them can tell any good stories they decide to just show a scary movie before the "test of courage" instead.Omitted As the kids watch the movie, the Sobu student place the final touches on the "test of courage", and finalize their plan for Rumi's group. They break out some "scary" costumes that the camp provides, and find out they aren't scary at all. Hachiman see's everyone is ready and they head out to start the event. Hachiman does some recon to see how the event is going. He sees Komachi handling the groups, Yui doing her best to scare kids. He finds a stunningly icy beauty, Yukino, alone in the moonlight. Hachiman passes Hina on his way back to the start. Rumi's group is the last to depart on the trek. When Hachiman sees this he follows from a distance and is joined by Yui and Yukino. Some distance into the forest, Rumi's group runs into Hayama, Yumiko, and Tobe acting like delinquents. They are caught off guard when Hayama's group begins to bully and threaten them. Hayama threatens to have Tobe beat them up unless they make 3 people stay behind. The group volunteers Rumi immediately, but then begin to fight among themselves for the last "sacrifices". Rumi's group forces a girl named Yuka out and are distraught they still have to sacrifice one more person. Hachiman believes they now understand its wrong to exclude others and is about to pop out and reveal the scary ruse. Before he can do anything Rumi uses her camera flash to blind Hayato's group and leads her bullies away safely. Back at the bonfire Hachiman sees Rumi is on her own still and her old group members look miserable. Yukino joins Hachiman and she approves of how things went. They are joined by Yui who starts lighting sparklers, which Yukino decides to watch from afar. Yui mentions they basically did all the summer things she wanted to do. But now just the two of them should go and do something sometime.Omitted - References Chapter 1 content. Also omitted from the anime. Later Hayama approaches Hachiman. Hachiman is sorry he had Hayama be the villain. Hayama doesn't mind, he's just happy he could help. He saw something similar in his elementary school days and didn't do anything then. He also wonders aloud, what would've been different if Hachiman had gone to the same elementary school as he and Yukino before walking away. Chapter 8 - "With Yukino Yukinoshita aboard, the car drives away". The next day Shizuka takes the Service Club, Komachi, and Totsuka home. Shizuka praises Hachiman for trying to help Rumi, but thinks the way he tried to help was horrible. She warns him even though things worked out this time, he walked a very dangerous path. She says each member of the Service Club gets a "point" for this task, however he loses his because of his cheekiness towards her. Shizuka drops everyone off at school and tells them to be careful on their way home. As everyone says their goodbyes, a black limousine pulls up and beautiful woman (Haruno) gets out. Yukino quickly informs Yui and Komachi that it's her sister. Haruno begins to tease Yukino and Hachiman. Shizuka stops Haruno and it iss revealed Haruno is one of Shizuka's old students. Haruno says she's there to pick up Yukino. Yukino is initially reluctant, but gives in when Haruno explains they aregoing to meet their mother. As the car drives away Yui tells Hachiman she recognizes the car (as the one that hit him, although they haven't talked about it yet). Hachiman internally agrees, and mentions they didn't see Yukino for the rest of summer break. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Dreams of becoming a light-novel author. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Extremely cute. A boy, though. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. Single. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In middle school. * Hayato Hayama - Haciman's classmate. Popular. In the soccer club. * Yumiko Miura - Hachiman's classmate. Reigns over the girls as queen bee. * Hina Ebina - '' Hachiman's classmate. Friend of Miura and Yuigahama. Slash fangirl.'' * Rumi Tsurumi - Elementary schooler. Characters not in glossary * Sable - The Yuigahama family dog. * Kakeru Tobe - On the soccer team. Hayama's friend. * Haruno Yukinoshita - A stunning beauty. Yukino Yukinoshita's older sister. * Haruka Kinoshita - One of Shizuka's past friends. Got married and had a baby. Shizuka resents her. * Yuka - One of Rumi's bullies. In elementary school. * Hitomi - One of Rumi's bullies. In elementary school. * Mori - One of Rumi's bullies. In elementary school. * Tsuzuki - The Yukinoshita family limo driver. Stylish and proper. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Trivia * The limited edition of this volume was released with an art books by Ponkan8 and guest illustrators. * According to Hachiman's book report he was in class 2-C (official) and 2-3 (Fan translation) during Middle School. * In chapter 1, there is mention of Saburo Omura returning to play for the Chiba Mariners baseball team. This dates the series as 2012. It night also be an author oversight as this novel released in 2012. Gallery Volume 4-1.png Volume 4-2.png Volume 4-3.png Volume 4-4.png Volume 4-5.png Volume 4-6.png Volume 4-7.png Volume 4-8.png Volume 4-9.png Volume 4-10.png Category:Light Novels